


New Nightmares

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Nightmares, post 3x17, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Happy's always had nightmares. These, though, are different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to post this last week! Way to go me. Also - happy Scorpion Monday! Thank you for my darling Leah southernbookgirl for the prompt <3

Happy wakes up in the middle of the night, hands shaking and cold, and for a split second she’s afraid the dream was real. She looks to her right – Toby is sound asleep next to her, snoring in a way that’s weirdly similar to the sounds her motorcycle makes.

She slides down under the blankets, moving his arm so it wraps around her. She feels safe with his warm weight on her, a reminder that he’s real and alive and safe.

She’s almost asleep when Toby’s hand curls around her shoulder, thumb rubbing her skin.

“Hey,” Toby says, his voice a little rough, “you okay?”

Happy buries her face in Toby’s chest. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay, you don’t need to tell me,” she feels Toby press a kiss to the top of her head, “but I know you’re not fine. What do you need?”

Happy wraps her arms around Toby’s waist. “Just here. Just you.”

He pulls her in tighter, to strong arms around her that make her feel like she doesn’t have the history that haunts her.

She falls asleep again, dreamless, but wakes up when Toby moves later on.

“Don’t go!” she shrieks, before she can control herself.

“Whoa,” Toby says, settling back down next to her. “Happy, you’ve got to talk to me. This is the third night in a row you’ve been all,” he pauses, “off.”

She shakes her head. “No, I’m fine.”

“Happy,” he says, voice quiet but serious, “talk to me.”

She wants to brush it off.  I had a nightmare.”

He looks so sweet and understanding when he says, “About what?” that Happy just about wants to forget all of this. She doesn’t want to put this on him. He already saw awful parts of her when she was hallucinating. She doesn’t want to give him more.

She tries shrugging it off, but Toby shakes his head. “Not this time, Hap. You gotta talk to me.”

“I’ve been having nightmares ever – ever since…” She trails off. “Ever since that ergot got me.”

He searches her face silently. “I thought that wore off?”

“It did,” Happy explains. “But then – it was like once I was all back to normal, my nightmares came back worse.”

That’s when Toby’s eyebrow raises. “You typically have nightmares?”

“My nightmares are usually about losing you,” she confesses. “You die, or you disappear, or you get hurt. But now – now you leave me. And I’m alone. Again. But because you chose to go.”

Toby takes her hands. “Hey,” he murmurs, “Happy, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

She tries to take a deep breath, but it’s unsteady and comes out almost more like a sob. “It feels just like that damned hallucination.”

Toby gathers her up into his arms, and she feels okay again. “Happy,” he says, “I’ve proposed twice. But I’m going to do it again, and every day, because I can. Happy Quinn, I want to marry you. I want to marry every damned version of you, every side of you, ever person you have ever been or will ever be.” He leans back. “Does that help?”

“You could mention how brilliant I am,” Happy says, finally able to smile.

“Fine,” Toby says, sighing like it’s a chore. “You’re brilliant and beautiful, and almost more than I can handle, which is the best thing in my world. Will you still marry me?”

“That depends,” Happy says, “will you marry me?”

“Of course,” Toby replies. “And I’ll wear the hat, too.”

Happy groans. “You know I hate that hat.” And then she blinks at the look on Toby’s face. “What?”

“Oh,” he says, “you like my hat. You totally like my hat.”

“No I –” And then it comes back to her. “Aw, hell.”

He nods. “It’s okay,” he says. “It’s a very stylish hat. Looks great on me. Adds to my edge of danger.”

Happy scoffs, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie she stole from Toby to sleep in. “You have about as much edge as a bar of soap.”

“Hey,” Toby says, “those things hurt when they drop on your foot in the shower.”

“That was an accident!”


End file.
